


Chasing Cars

by radvictoriam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvictoriam/pseuds/radvictoriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan should be asleep, but they find themselves unable to take their tired eyes off of one another.</p>
<p>or:</p>
<p>I was listening to The Wind & The Wave's cover of Chasing Cars & decided I needed to write Obikin fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

They say nothing the entire time.

It is incredibly cold out, so Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi remain huddled in their thick coats and thermal sleeping bags. Their eyes are heavy with exhaustion, yet neither of them can find it in themselves to join young Ahsoka in sleep. The war has worn them out, and yet the pair of them feel so alive - just for now, just in this stolen moment. Obi-Wan sighs, trailing his gaze from Anakin's tired eyes to the soft, dark curls of his hair.

He feels a flood of affection overtake him, and he finds himself wishing that he could tell him how beautiful he is. Not just on the outside as so many notice, but within. It is something he knows Anakin battles with - self-hatred for being unable to fit in with the rest of the Jedi Order. Too emotional, too compassionate... Obi-Wan knows how dangerous it is to think so, but he cannot help but bask in Anakin's flaws. Elsewhere they would be wonderful positives, but such feelings do not belong here. Obi-Wan will not admit to himself that he could not care less.

Anakin's eyes fall to Obi-Wan's lips. Ever since his teen years, Anakin has spent many occasions wondering what it would be like to kiss his master. It was a schoolboy crush of sorts, but that developed into something much more dangerous when he was knighted. Ever since the war the duo have been playing a dangerous game - flirting in battle, disguising it as banterous jokes shared between close friends. They know what it really is, but Anakin knows Obi-Wan would never go against the code in such a way. If he didn't for Satine then why would he for his former padawan? But, hells, is he beautiful. Obi-Wan is the centre of Anakin's universe. If Padmé holds the wonder of the stars in his heart, Obi-Wan is the sun; bright, warm, a key factor in keeping him functioning and sane amidst the chaos surrounding them.

They should be asleep, resting for the battles to come. Yet here they lay, just staring at one another - sharing everything they feel for one another without saying a single word. Allowing thoughts to come and go from their minds as they please. It's almost as comforting as meditation, yet the emotions bubbling to the surface are far from what the Jedi are taught in practice. But neither of them mind. For now they forget. They get older each day, physically and mentally as the war takes its toll. Some would call this a waste of time, but this is how the Skywalker-Kenobi duo make it through the troubles of the war.

Together.


End file.
